worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
SDGP Konigsberg Class
Background (as per Starblazers technical Manual) Due to the need to provide long range patrol and recon vessels which also could functionindependently from the main fleet, the Konigsberg class was conceived in early 2200. This class of Patrol Cruiser is hevaily armed with a wave motion cannon, shock cannons, torpedoes, and a powerful anti-battlecraft battery. The Konigsberg class also carries three enhanced radar systems for long range scanning, the analysis of alien spacecraft, and planet asset determination. These vessels make impressive anti-battlecraft fleet escorts, but they are more often detached from teh main body for independent missions. Model Type - Konigsberg Class - Patrol Cruiser Crew - 55 + 10 pilots and flight crews SDC By Location Main Hull - 30 000 Main Engine - 11 000 Secondary Engines - 2 200 Command Tower - 2 500 Comm Array - 300 Main Turrets - 600 Pulse Lasers - 125 Torpedo Launchers - 1 200 Missile Launcher - 400 Shuttlecraft Bay Door - 1 800 Wave Motion Cannon - 7 000 Amour - Stops up to and including 25mm rounds. Speed Flying - Mach 9 in space, Mach 3 in atmosphere FTL - Space Warp - 220 Ly per jump, 3 jumps per day Surface/Submerged - 50 knots Range - effectively unlimited Statistics Height - 38m Length - 150m Width - 26.6m Weight - 23 500 tons loaded Cargo - 100 tons Power System - wave motion engine with a secondary Kelvin Impulse fusion unit. Cost - Unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Wave Motion Cannon (forward) Primary Purpose - anti ship/installation Range - 450 000km Damage - 2d4 x 100 000 + 200 000 Rate Of Fire - 1 every 6 minutes Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Light Dual Purpose Chock Cannons (6, 2 per turret) Primary Purpose - anti ship Range - 150 000km Damage - 2d4 x 100 + 100 per barrel Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Octuple High Speed Missile Launcher (rear) Primary Purpose - anti battlecraft Range - 10km Damage - 2d6x10 per missile Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-8, 3 times per melee Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Triple Torpedo Launchers (4 forward) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 100 000km Damage - 6d6x100 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-3, 2 per melee Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Pulse Lasers (8, 2 forward, 2 per side, 2 rear) Primary Purpose - anti battlecraft Range - 6000m Damage - 1d6x10 Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses -3 dodge versus other ships -10 dodge versus fighters Systems of Note Radar - Range of 500 000 000km and can track 500 targets Communications - Range of billions of km Sensors - Includes: infra red, thermal, seismic as well as several spectrometers, with a range of 100 000 000km Craft Identification Analysis Systems Planetary Assessment systems Targeting Computer Systems - +2 strike ranged Carrier Craft 3 shuttles References Used Starblazers Technical Manual